


Mark Watney Meets the Protesters

by Ninja_Kitty24



Category: Mark Watney - Fandom, The Martian
Genre: Annie Montrose - Freeform, First time writing, Mark Watney - Freeform, the martian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Kitty24/pseuds/Ninja_Kitty24
Summary: This is a short fan fiction scene about Mark Watney being involved in a protest agents a circus  who confine and abuse animals in their acts.





	

Mark Watney meets the protesters 

“Holy Crap! All theses people came here just because you sent out a few... what were they called again?” Dang it, I actually forgot what it was called. I am panting behind Annie’s fast walking pace. It’s unbelievably hard to walk through these protesters without bumping into anybody.

“Tweets, Mr. Watney. They are called Tweets.” Annie replies with a blunt tone in her voice as she continues to navigate herself around the protesters. “I’ve tried to get you to use it on your phone but you refuse to.” 

“Ah, phone-shmone” I say jokingly with a chuckle, “Do remember I was stuck on Mars for more than a year. I want to enjoy every moment I have on earth.”

“You’re so stubborn sometimes.” Annie mumbles to herself. 

“I heard that!” I claim. Sheesh, no need for her to be so sassy with me.

Annie was about to respond, then through a megaphone: “We’re not leaving until you agree to our terms!”. Being the curious x-astronaut I am, I walk through the crowd of protesters, towards the person who is using the megaphone. 

The crowd cheers on, waving their painted signs saying “Stop confinement of animals”, I poke the shoulder of the little woman with the megaphone. Her mouth slightly opens in shock as her eyes widen from behind her glasses. She gave me a big grin while looking up at me in awe. 

“OH! You must be the famous Mark Watney!” She shouts over the loud crowd. “M-My name is Marsha! It's an honor to meet you Mr. Watney!” She continues while her tiny hands grab my right hand and shakes it. I know who Marsha and her group of college students are since Annie made me read up on them and their intentions. 

“Please Marsha, call me Mark. I only get called Mr. Watney during business hours.” I say. I give her a little wink. While Marsha, one of the many college students who organized this entire protest, was shaking my hand still adoring me, I notice that Annie was rushing towards our position in panic. 

“Where the heck did you go!?” Annie shouts with fury over the crowd. Her frown and curled eyebrows sent a shiver down my spine.

“I was just meeting one of the many great leaders of this protest!” I yell back in response, giving Marsha a smile. I watch Marsha’s small chubby face turn bright red as she looks away from me quickly, and then to Annie. 

“T-That’s right! We aren’t leaving this city until this circus agree’s to stop using animals within their shows and relocate the animals to safe sanctuaries.” Marsha lets go of my hand. She is no longer smiling as she expresses how she felt in a firm, and determine attitude. “ We will continue to camp out at the park if we have to. We aren't leaving until we win this protest.” 

“Well looks like I am going to be here by your guy’s side for a while!” I declare with a large smile and another wink towards Marsha. Not gonna lie, she's pretty adorable.

“What a great heading, Mark Watney refuses to leave the protest until the protesters reach their goal!” Annie rolls her eyes as she announces this sarcastically, and begins to pull out her phone.


End file.
